LIFE AS WE KNOW IT
by finster89
Summary: grissom and saras personal and professional relationship and the joys and hardships that follows.
1. Chapter 1

It was 6pm in las vegas and an alarm clock rang out waking up two lovers in the process. As both stired, it was grissom who eventually rolled over and turned it off. A moan was heard from under covers as sara turned over and snuggled deper into her lovers chest.

"i dont wanna go to work, it seems as if we only came home an hour ago"

Grissom who was wide awake now chuckled at this,

"well it only seems as if it were an hour ago..you crashed the minute we came in. We didnt even have time for other stuff!"

"im sorry baby" as she kissed his chest, "maybe we'l have more time tomorrow!...if your lucky"

Grissom got out of bed and strode into the bathroom chuckling to himself.

It was now the start of work for the grave shift las vegas criminal investigators. All members of staff were in the break room minus grissom. Greg was making his signature hawiian coffee, catherine was on the phone arguing with her daughter, nick and warrick were placing a bet on who would "whop" whos ass in the nba final and sara was on the couch reading the latest edition of the monthly forensics journal. Just then grissom waked in with papers in his hand as always to hand out assigments.

Everyone seem to stop what they were doing and take at seat at the large, glass, breakroom table, Grissom taking the head of the table, as always.

"right, assignments for tonight are as follows..... warrick and catherine have a DB at the flamingo.... maid found a male dead in a jacuzzi in a hotel suite, good luck go guys... nick and greg ye have a smash and grab in henderson, a jewellers on freemont st, a lot of glass in that store so double up on gloves and good luck to ye too."

Nick and greg along with warrick and catherine left the brakeroom in high spirits about their assignmets for the night.

" so that just leaves you and me miss sidle" as his gazed travelled to hers

"great, we havent worked together for a while, what have we got?"

" i know we havent thats why i thought it would be nice to pair you with me for a change. We have a DB out at on the strip. I have to make a call frst so ill meet you in the car?" as he hovers by the door,

" great ill see ya out there" And with that they departed also.

Sara and grissom arrived at their scene and it turns out is a dumpster dive in an alley just off the strip. Brass meets the two at the dumpster,

"hey you two, havent see ye two workin together for awhile, right so annonamyous tip phoned in it at approx 7pm, victim is female, sriped down to her underwear and thats about all we know"

"great" sara mutters to herself, knowing that she would have to be the one to go dumpster diving and it was very off putting. But she smiles and gets up on the ladder to take a closer look at the body.

"thanks jim" grissom passes brass and stands up on the step ladder with sara to get a closer look also. " soo...do you wanna go in or shall I?" grissom starts,

sara looks at him startled but then smiles, "ya like i have choice"

grissom gives her a hand getting in and they begin process the scene.

About 5 hours later, grissom and sara arrive back at the lab, grissom satisified from all the evidence they obtained and sara a little worn out and a bit nausiated from being in a dumpster for the better half of two hours. Grissom must obvisouly notice something as he turns to her the hall,

"you ok? You were awfully quiet on the way back, and you look a little pale"

she does her best to put him off as she doesnt like to be closely examined by anyone

"eh..ya just in dire need of a shower, im fine...il ah meet you in autopsy in lets say 30 minutes?"

grissom not convinced but decides not to push further replys " ya sure ill meet ya there oh and grab an apple or something it might boost your energy"

sara turns and walks towards the showers while muttering something that grissom cant catch. He turns and walks in the opposite direction.

A little over 40 minutes later sara joins Doc robbins and grissom in the autopsy room, "sorry im late, damn showers are on the fritz again" as she looks directly at grissom when she says it.

" ok ill report it to ecklie next time i see him"

Doc Robbins who always enjoys the banter between these two decides to break the tension ,

"alright lets get started, female jane doe, she was in good physical condition, healthy"

"so COD was Doc???" grissom interrupts getting an annoyed look from sara in the process,

"it was blunt force trauma to the head, come here look at this" Robbins points to the skull of the victim. As sara and grissom bend over the victim, sara seems to immediately back away, as grissom examines the wound, Robbins has noticed that sara looks really pale even turning green perhaps.

" sara are you ok? You dont look very well" AL bearly has the words out his mouth when sara excuses herself from the room and bolts down the hall, leaving both Doc Robins and Grissom looking rather confused.

"whats wrong with her? In all the years i know sara shes never gotten sick from a wound like that. "

Grissom could do nothing but shrug, " i dont know Doc but lets finish up here and ill go check on her"

About 20 minutes later grissom found sara in the breakroom alone,

"are you ok?" she stilled looked a bit pale but she smiled at him anyway and handed him a coffee,

"ya, dont know what came over me, i might be coming down with something" she said as he refused to make eye contact but he didnt reply so she looked at him and saw genuine concern in his eyes and suddenly she felt guilty and didnt know why. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them and then took his hand ever so gently " im fine honey, dont worry. So catch me up what did doc say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: thanks everyone who reviewed and added my story as favourite or added as story alert. Positive feedback always motivates one to go further!! :)**

**also so sorry for the long wait but was busy u no wit life and stuff!**

**Chapter 2 **

The next shift went easier than the last. Nick and greg had the night off whereas sara and grissom were still stuck on their jane doe found in alley case. Catherine had a solo B&E tonight and Warrick was due in court. Grissom and sara were discussing evidence in the layout room when grissoms cell rings,

"grissom" he answers in his usual down-to-business like tone.

"ok thanks brass, sara and I will meet you there" he finishes his call. That was brass, he got a warrant to search the home and car of the vics husband, lets go"

sara hesitated to move, grissom noticed this and turned around to her " is there a problem?"

"eh ya sorry I forgot to mention it to you earlier but ive to run an errand in 10mins so do you mind if i dont go"

grissom just stared at her for a few seconds and then answered

" well actually i do mind. What errand are you running that takes precidense over a case sara and why wasnt I told earlier?"

"im sorry grissom but i just forgot to mention it to you earlier but it is important"

sara looked at him with puppy dog eyes but grissom was pissed.

" fine go, ring greg and tell him to meet there instead"

she noded, turned to leave,

"and sara.... i would like to see you in my office when you come back" and without another word or look, grissom walked away.

20Minutes later, sara was sitting in a waiting room. Her mind was reeling, she was feeling anxious, scared and a little angry at grissom for his hot headedness earlier. But she couldnt think about that now, she had to concentrate on the task at hand.

" sara sidle" a nurse called. Sara took a deep breath and walked through the door the nurse had just poked her head out.

While processing the car, grissoms mind was a bit distracted. He was definetly angry at sara for leaving him high-and-dry so to speak. They were working this case together. He kept going over the conversation in his head. _"i have to run an errand"_

_what errand? I mean surely whatever it was it could have waited till after the case was closed? And what was it that she couldnt tell me? I thought she was always honest with me? _

Grissom looked over at greg who was working dilligently, _he never complains, even when i pulled him from another case, he turned up here straight away, _greg noticed his boss staring at him and feared he did something wrong.

"what did i do wrong"

" nothing greg, i just wanted to let you know that you are now working this case with me." grissom said .

Confused, greg manage to voice.. "what about sara? I thought this was her case too?"

"well if she cant be bothered to process evidence and to busy elsewhere then maybe she wont be working it" grissom responded with venom in his voice.

He knew he was being irrational but he was upset that sara was keeping secrets from him.

2hours later back at the lab, sara was discussing what she thought was her and grissoms case with hodges when he stopped her,

" sara shouldnt I be giving these results to grissom? Or greg?"

sara looked at him confused, "why greg? hodges this is mine and grissoms case!"

hodges answered smugly, " eh not anymore, didnt grissom tell you? Greg is working it with him now"

sara was so stunned she couldnt reply, she walked away in anger looking for the one person who could answer the questions she had. She found him in his office, for once she didnt knock,

"where the hell do you get off? I understand that you were put out that i left for an hour but i explained to you and you allowed me to go. This is still my case grissom!"

" on contary sara it isnt. Lets not forget who the supervisor is here. And while you were off galivanting, greg was doing your job and worked the scene"

" gallivanting??? that is so not fair grissom, i explained grissom...

"no u didnt sara, you didnt explain anything" his voice very loud now.

"your taking me off a case just because your pissed i dint tell you something, your acting like a jealous boyfriend instead of a level headed objective supervisor"

"boyfriend???? lets not get ahead of ourselves" grissom said in a quiter tone.

Sara froze, pain evident in her eyes, it was as if she were just shot, she thought that their relationship was solid and now for him to deny that he was even her boyfriend hurt sara more than she thought possible. As they both stood there in silence, a lone tear made its way down saras cheek. She didnt know if grissom saw nor did she care, she just turned around and left his office. She walked so fast out of the building she thought she would fall, her heart felt heavy, she had a lump in throat and she just wanted to dissappear. She finally made it to her car, started it up and tore out of the car park like bat out of hell.


End file.
